Maurice and Alec: The Greenwood Years
by gman620
Summary: It's Maurice and Alec's 20th anniversery! Please note that I do not own these characters.


The sun was rising slowly into the morning sky. On a large meadow in the middle of a Canadian forest, a small cottage stood out on the landscape. The cottage was quite small, with no basement or upper floor. But only two men lived there. They had lived there for over 20 years together. There was a small kitchen, a bathroom, a very small sitting room and one bedroom. Maurice and Alec Hall lay together in their small bed, snuggled up against each other. Maurice awoke first, yawning. "I can't believe today's our twentieth anniversary." He thought to himself. His arms and legs were still around Alec, who was still sound asleep. He wanted to let his beautiful lover sleep more, but he knew Alec wanted to be awake for the surprise he had in store for him…

Maurice leaned down and kissed Alec on the lips, letting his hands wander below Alec's waist. A smile came across Alec's face as he felt himself being ravished by his Maurice. Alec opened his eyes, and kissed Maurice again. "Mornin Maurice." Alec yawned sleepily. Maurice pressed Alec's head to his chest. "You know what today is, Alec?" Maurice whispered into his ear, while massaging Alec's midsection. Alec yawned again. "Is it my turn to bring the apples from the orchard into town?" He said, closing his eyes for a moment. Maurice laughed gently and kissed Alec's neck and face. "No Alec. It's our twentieth anniversary, and I have something for you." He whispered into Alec's sleepy ears. Alec perked up at that. "Maurice, you better not have gone to trouble on my account." Alec said, lifting himself up to Maurice's face and planting a quick kiss on his lips. Maurice sat up, while throwing Alec back down on the bed. "And if I did?" Maurice said seductively, stroking Alec's hair. Alec grabbed Maurice's hand. "Then I'll be getting rough with you." Alec said jokingly.

Maurice got out of bed. "Stay here Alec." He proceeded to go outside in his robe. It was still fairly early. On the front steps leading out of their cottage and down to the road, there was a small package. At least it came on the right day. Maurice picked it up and brought the package back in.

Alec had almost fallen back to sleep. He had worked his poor body so hard the previous evening, chopping down several diseased trees and gathering wood for their fire. Maurice had been in town paying bills and getting supplies. Alec tended to stay at the cottage for some reason. Maurice entered the room and saw his angelic figure laying there. Alec sensed him. "What's that?" He asked, finally sitting up and picking up his clothes. Maurice dropped the package on the bed and stopped Alec from picking up his shirt. "Not yet. I want you to see what I got for us." Maurice said, looking intently at Alec. Love reflected back at him from Alec's eyes. Alec picked up the parcel and opened it. In it was a small box. Alec looked up at Maurice, who nodded. Alec opened it to find a pure gold ring in the box. It was very plain, and just the right size. On the inside was a simple message.

"I love you Alec."

Maurice smiled down on Alec. "I saved a little bit from my old account back at the stock brokerage." He said, admiring the look on Alec's face. A small tear appeared in Alec's eye as he put it on his finger. Maurice sat down on the bed and held Alec's face, soothing him. "What's wrong Alec?" He kissed Alec's face. Alec looked up.

"I wish I had something to give you Maurice. But our little orchard is all I can get any money from. I don't have any account or anything." Alec sighed.

Maurice looked into Alec's eyes. "You've given me everything Alec. You gave me years of happiness I never knew before I met you. You gave me a new and better life. I'd do anything for you."

Alec laid his head on Maurice's shoulder, and smiled deceitfully. "I think I know one way to return the favor." Alec whispered gently.

Alec's hands stroked Maurice's manhood. He grinded his hips into Maurice, feeling himself swelling with pleasure. "Yer about to get a spanking Mr. Maurice." Alec said affectionately, as he slapped Maurice's behind playfully. That set Maurice off. Alec groaned happily. Both of their bodies pulsated with joy as Maurice ravished his lover.

The day went by quickly. Alec had fertilized several parts of their orchard in the meadow to get a better harvest. Maurice in the meantime went into town to collect their mail, get a newspaper and pick up a few things. Despite their relative isolation, Maurice liked to keep at least somewhat updated with the world.

Maurice looked around him in the tiny town. It was not what him and Alec were used to back in England, but it worked out well for them. As Maurice closed his small postal box, thumbing through the mail, he recalled the events that brought them to where they were.

It wasn't long after Maurice and Alec eloped into the greenwood that World War I broke out in 1914. Maurice and Alec relocated to a distant cottage in Wales, but when the English government decided to get involved, no man was immune from the draft. Of course the army didn't take people of "their persuasion" as Alec put it, but if they had told the army officers that, it would've exposed both of them. There was only one alternative as far as Maurice could tell. Dr. Lasker-Jones, the hypnotist, had mentioned it once before. They would have to leave England.

One night he and Alec packed their belongings and left on a boat to Canada. Alec suggested the United States since there were lots of jobs, but Maurice figured that with German-American relations being as sour as they were (Maurice still kept up on the world news) that the US would eventually get involved. Canada was a safer bet since there was no draft. Maurice and Alec felt natural sympathy for England, but their devotion was to each other, not to politics. They had gone through too much to risk losing it all to war.

Maurice and Alec pretended to be brothers when they went through immigration and did all the formalities. Maurice created wills for the two of them and used his skills as a stock broker to provide mail-order financial advice without ever having to meet his clients. He simply looked at the daily newspapers and used them to help his clients. Unfortunately, it was not as lucrative in Canada as it was in England, but it put food on the table for his beloved Alec.

Alec was not a skilled worker, and had no real education. He could do little else than tend to the orchard that Maurice bought for them to provide Alec with a job and some supplemental income. Yet Alec seemed content with what he did, and despite Maurice's offers, was not interested in getting an education.

Since Alec rarely entered town, and never with Maurice at the same time, no one there raised an eyebrow. They had no real friends in Canada, although Lord Risley, who had served his jail sentence, corresponded with them on a monthly basis and even visited them once a year during Christmas. Maurice and Alec were happy to take him in, since his own family had disowned him. Why he remained in England was a mystery to Maurice.

As for Clive, Maurice put him behind him on the last night they spoke. He never knew what became of him or his wife, but either way, he was sure they'd move on with their lives. Maurice did feel bad for Clive on some level, knowing how miserable he was making himself. But that was not his problem anymore. Maurice's only obligation was to the man he loved.

The sun was setting by the time Maurice got back to the cottage. Alec was sitting on top of a hill behind the house, looking at the sunset. Maurice went up to him and sat down beside him, watching the beautiful sight. Alec took Maurice's hand and pulled him down onto him. "Have a nice day in town, my little fidget?" Alec asked as he caressed Maurice. "Not nearly as nice as the time I spend with you. You make every minute worth it. It's amazing how even after all this time we still feel the same way." Maurice purred. "I said we shan't never be parted, and we never will. That's my gift to you." Alec whispered into Maurice's ear as the sun set. "Happy anniversary." Maurice sighed happily, surrendering himself to Alec's arms.


End file.
